


A Missed Meeting.

by digthewriter



Series: Game of Drarry Challenge (Tumblr) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Prompt: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror.





	A Missed Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com)[**gameofdrarry**](http://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com), challenge 1. Category: Potions (Angst) PROMPT: Rolled 11 - Prompt K | FIC: Draco Malfoy doesn't own a single mirror. Write from Harry's POV - Minimum: 254 words - Maximum 533 words.

It wasn't like Malfoy to be late for their meeting so Harry decided to stop by Malfoy's flat before heading to work. It was time for their weekly check in which was mandated by the Ministry and even if Malfoy seemed always annoyed about it (it _was_ annoying), he'd always showed up. 

When Harry knocked on the door at Malfoy's flat, his house-elf answered the door.

"Master Draco is asleep," the house-elf said. "Shall Citelia wake Master Draco for Harry Potter?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, that's okay. But is it acceptable if I come in and wait?" 

Citelia, the house-elf, got out of the way and Harry entered. "He should be waking shortly. The sleep draught he received from the Healer was administered ten hours ago." 

"Thank you," Harry said and waited in the sitting room. After an hour, he decided to walk around the flat. The house-elf was nowhere to be found. 

As Harry went from the loo to the kitchen and then eventually to Malfoy's bedroom, he realised Malfoy didn't own one single mirror.

"That's peculiar," Harry mumbled to himself. 

"Potter?" Malfoy's shaky voice gave Harry a start and he turned to look at the man in his bed. Malfoy was trying to sit up and he was visibly weak. 

"Don't bother too much," Harry said hurrying by Malfoy's side. He took a seat on the chair next to his bed. "Sorry I just showed up here. I was worried." 

Malfoy gave a weak nod and looked around the room. "What's so peculiar?" 

"No mirrors."

Malfoy looked hesitant. In their mandated meetings Malfoy never spoke about anything too personal and this definitely felt like it was a bit beyond what Malfoy was comfortable with sharing. 

"I can still see him looking at me. I don't see myself. I see his face," Malfoy said softly, staring down at his joint hands in his lap. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" 

"What? Asked?" Malfoy said. 

"Come. Been so nosy. I should've turned away the moment I realised you were ill. But…" This time, it was Harry who hesitated. "I look forward to our meetings. I know they're simply an obligation for you but—" 

"I look forward to them, as well." Malfoy said and Harry dared reaching over to take Malfoy's hand in his. Malfoy squeezed at Harry's fingers gently. "You're the only person who treats me like I'm still human." 

"Draco…" Harry's voice was soft on its own accord. His chest ached for Malfoy. His desire to make it all go away for him was unyielding. 

"You are so special. The Ministry…it's not fair. Wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be the one suffering because of a few bad decisions or being coerced to do something when you were a child." 

Malfoy didn't reply. 

"If you want me to leave…" 

"No," Malfoy said quickly. "I should've owled you I wasn't feeling well but I thought the potion would make me better by the time for our meeting." 

Harry couldn't help his grin. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Always," replied Malfoy. 

Harry owled the Ministry and requested a personal day—spending it with Draco and taking care of him alongside Citelia.


End file.
